Jaina's Turmoil
by Geeklyrood
Summary: This is a story about Jaina during the time when Arthas became the Lich King. It is all about her point of view on the things that conspired after the rise of the Lich King.


Plans for the Lich

Dalaran was at the peak of its time. Adventurers from all over the world came to experience the wonders of the city. The city was bustling with life, merchants were always busy selling their magical goods to tourists and city folk alike. The sky was a beautiful blue and purple above the Crystalsong Woods, and far below Dalaran many species of magical creatures ran free. The city itself floated above the Crystalsong Woods, evidence of how strong the wizards who resided here truly were. However, high in the library of the Violet Hold, Jaina Proudmoore ignored the day's beauty. Jaina was one of the strongest human sorceresses, and Lord Antonidas' only pupil.

She sat in the room alone with the blinds pulled, ignoring those with happy faces around her. "It has been one year since Arthas left us." She murmured quietly, not realizing she had company.

Antonidas who had just walked in the room, heard Jaina's solemn statement. "It is not wise to linger on the past Jaina," he reminded her quietly.

Startled, Jaina stood up fast. "I did not know you were here master," she said apologetically. "I only wish I could have done more for him," she said, again solemn.

"You did what you could and there was no more to be done Jaina." Antonidas was stern and correct of course. "The only thing that could have changed this dreaded outcome was for Arthas to not pick up that sword," he reminded her. "Without the sword in hand he would still be the Arthas you loved."

Tears streamed from Jaina's eyes, knowing her master had spoken true. She had locked herself in this library for many days now, learning what she could of Northrend and the sword known as Frostmourne. "You're wrong. Arthas was going mad before he ever picked up the sword. I lost him before that sword's whereabouts were made known." She began to lose her temper. "Frostmourne was the thing that put him over the edge into chaos. He is no longer Arthas, he has made that clear."

Antonidas felt the anger in Jaina's voice and knew where she was going. "I will not allow you to go after him…"

"I won't let you tell me what I can't do Antonidas!" she screamed, cutting her master off. This was the first time that Jaina had raised her voice at her master. "I will go after him and stop anything more from happening." The conviction in her voice was almost overwhelming.

"If I were to finish my thought, you would know I would not let you go alone. I fully approve of your desire to end this plague. However you will need an army if you are to accomplish your task."

Jaina was shocked by this new revelation. Antonidas, her master, had agreed to help her and begin the war against the Lich King. "Thank you master," was all her voice could muster. Antonidas however knew the significance of those few words and after she spoke he nodded and left the room. Suddenly the air in the library grew cold and thin. Ice crept over the books and tables starting at the closed window. Jaina knew what was coming, this was not the first time the Lich King made an appearance to her.

"Arthas will not be easy to defeat even with an army however. With Frostmourne at his side he will not fall easily. That weapon is evil Jaina."

Jaina knew the significance of Frostmourne. "I understand master. Frostmourne is no ordinary weapon. Thousands of souls are trapped in that runeblade, all tainted. Among those is Ner'Zhul, arguably the worst of them all. That blade has the power to drain life force from those around it. Ner'Zhul speaks to its wielder through telepathy. I believe I have a plan to defeat Arthas." Jaina had read everything there was on the wicked blade.

Antonidas was astonished by the knowledge she had gained in the past few days. He himself had not known all there was to know about the blade. "How do you plan on defeating Arthas?" he asked confused.

"I plan on communing with the spirits trapped within the blade. They must know something." Jaina said with a smirk on her face. With those words Antonidas smiled and left Jaina to learn more and plan her actions in the future.

"An army? An army is not going to stop me Jaina!" The Lich King's crisp, cold and evil voice filled the air. He must have not heard Jaina's plan to commune with the spirits in the blade.

"Arthas. I will defeat you. We may have had something before but all of that was lost when you changed your fate by picking up Frostmourne!" Jaina was screaming at this point. Her feelings started taking over. "This army will take you down, we will save Azeroth from your cruel wrath!"

"Your pathetic army will do nothing against me! Soon enough the scourge will cover the world!" his voice booming now. "This is not the last time you will see me Jaina, but I will be the last thing you ever see!" suddenly the ice started disappearing, retreating back to the window that it came from. Along with the retreating ice soon the Lich King was gone with it.

"Jaina! Jaina!" Antonidas had been pounding on the frozen shut door the entire time the Lich King was there. Suddenly he came bursting through the door and ran up to Jaina worried for her safety, "are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?"

"I am fine Antonidas, he came with a warning is all. He does not believe that our armies can defeat him." Jaina's voice was becoming proud and angry. "I say we use this warning against him, prove to him that we are not to be trifled with! We will end his reign." From that moment Jaina knew what must be done. Feelings that lingered for Arthas must be broken and thrown away. Arthas was no longer inside of the Lich King, his soul was gone. She would end his life and reclaim the lands for the free peoples. Jaina Proudmoore was ready for war.


End file.
